


Три секунды

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, mutations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: А вот допустим, Джилл заразилась...





	

_Помоги_.  
  
Три секунды не происходит ничего. Она думает, что все обойдется — дурацкая мысль, но надежда почему-то всегда умирает последней. Говорят, что вся жизнь должна проноситься перед глазами, однако грустная правда состоит в том, что не происходит ничего. Она прячет эти мгновения в дальний уголок своей памяти — за неимением лучшего она будет помнить о них. Отгоняет мысль о том, что через три секунды она не вспомнит даже, как ее зовут. Время — это такая чушь.   
  
_Помоги мне._  
  
Сначала исчезают все звуки, заменяясь бесконечным истошным воплем в голове. Можно прислушаться и понять, что это кричит она сама - словно падая с обрыва в бездонную чернильную тьму. Затем зрение. Каждая из миллиардов цветных точек вокруг становится болезненно яркой и четкой и растет, увеличивается, пока они не поглощают друг друга, сливаясь в безумное пятно, которое врывается с оглушительным треском, сопровождаясь все тем же нескончаемым криком. И на секунду – благословенная темнота, высасывающая душу и дающая ложную надежду, что больше не будет ничего и никогда.  
  
Запах разрытой могилы, смешанный с гнилью давно захороненного там тела. Ее запах.  
  
Легкое покалывание — это так незаметно, что, кажется, будто так и должно быть. Руки словно отходят от долгого онемения — пара мгновений и они снова будут принадлежать ей. Чернота перед глазами расступается, чтобы отобрать и это — она смотрит, как медленно, словно специально давая ей увидеть все до мельчайших деталей, кожа кусками сползает с пальцев, с ладоней, со всего тела, обнажая бугрящиеся и пульсирующие мышцы. Пульсирующие? Все еще не до конца понимая, она наблюдает, как тело перестает подчиняться ей, как оно изменяется в соответствии со своими новыми возможностями. Желаниями. Оно больше не считается с ее сознанием, живет само по себе.   
  
Это больно. Осознание того, что происходит, каждый раз запаздывает — так и сейчас ей требуется время чтобы распознать, что это за ощущение — каждый нерв кричит ей об этом, но она не понимает. Словно кто-то с размаху втыкает кривые иглы в каждый миллиметр ее тела. А потом, медленно провернув, вытаскивает обратно, выдирая крошечные кусочки тканей.  
  
_Да помоги же мне!_  
  
Она падает на колени. Чувствует, как увеличивается позвоночник, разрывая кожу на спине, как ребра, причудливо изгибаясь, вонзаются в легкие, как сердце истерично бьется, словно стремится сбежать из своей клетки. Как следом рвутся мышцы — и скручиваются в причудливые узлы, формируя какой-то новый, необычный, но абсолютно идеальный организм. Как бурлит и потом почти застывает кровь, превращаясь в нечто вязкое, обволакивающее все органы и внутри, и снаружи. Странная субстанция медленно сочится сквозь поры и тяжелыми каплями падает с кончиков пальцев на землю. Она завороженно подносит руку к лицу и наблюдает. Медленно подносит пальцы ко рту и слизывает выступившие капли, слегка царапая язык. Хм…  
  
Три. Две. Одна. Сердце успокаивается, переходя в равномерный, новый для него режим, подчиняясь потребностям вируса. Больше не ей.   
  
Выдох. Вдох. Можно встать и осмотреться. Почувствовать каждую клетку тела — новую, совершенную, нечеловеческую. Отбросить все глупые ограничения.  
  
Заметить свою жертву. Он стоит прямо напротив, нацелив на нее свое смешное оружие — разве он может теперь ей что-то сделать? Она видит его то размыто, как нечеткое зеленое пятно, то внимательно разглядывает каждый волосок из двухдневной щетины на подбородке.   
  
Он что-то говорит ей. Кричит? Умоляет?   
  
_Ты не помог._  
  
У тебя осталось три секунды, Крис. Она улыбается и шагает навстречу.


End file.
